Her Wedding
by Rhein Wolfobbe
Summary: Aku memang pecundang, yang mampu kulakukan hanya memendam perasaanku hingga saat ini. Aku tahu ini sangat mustahil, tapi aku ingin memohon padamu untuk meninggalkan dirinya dan berpaling padaku Inoue-san. RnR please!


Langsung aja yah,

**Warning! yang ditulis miring itu Uryuu's PoV, AU, typo, happy RnR!**

.

.

**Her Wedding**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

.

.

.**  
**

_Banyak yang berkata semua belum berakhir sebelum benar-benar tiba di ujung jalan. Tapi kurasa saat ini aku telah tiba di ujung akhir jalan, tidak ada lagi jalur tersisa bagiku untuk meneruskannya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu untuk terakhir kalinya Inoue-san…_

.

.

.

Pagi ini cerah, sarat dengan sinar matahari yang tampak begitu ceria. Gerombolan awan bergerak sedikit demi sedikit di atas langit, disertai hembusan angin sejuk. Mereka semua seakan ikut bahagia atas pernikahan dua manusia yang tengah dilakukan di taman luas dibawah.

Seorang lelaki kurus memasuki taman, membelah kerumunan orang yang tengah sibuk berbincang-bincang satu sama lain. Langkahnya mantap menuju bangunan di ujung taman sana, tempat rias mempelai wanita. Hari ini sengaja tidak ia gunakan kacamata kesayangannya, membuat sepasang iris biru tua itu terlihat jelas di bawah radiasi sang surya. Sesekali ia benarkan letak dasi dilehernya sambil tetap melangkah.

"Ishida-kun!" seorang wanita yang mengenakan gaun pengantin berlari memeluk lelaki yang barusan masuk ini. Ia dan Ishida Uryuu adalah sahabat dekat sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Mata abu-abu perempuan ini sedikit menunjukkan kegelisahan yang terbaca oleh Ishida.

"Inoue-san kau kenapa?"

"Emm…aku… merasa sedikit gugup…"

"Kau mencintainya kan?"

"Te-tentu saja," sedikit rona merah muncul di pipi Inoue Orihime. Disusul dengan munculnya ekspresi kecewa pada raut wajah lelaki berambut indigo ini yang berhasil ia rubah dalam beberapa milisekon.

_Selalu seperti ini, saat kau bertengkar dengan dia, saat kau menangis, sedih dan murung karena dirinya, selalu muncul harapan dalam hatiku. Harapan yang pada akhirnya hanya akan berujung pada rasa sakit hatiku._

"Kalau begitu kau tidak usah gugup, bukankah dia akan selalu disampingmu?"

Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya cepat, tersenyum manis dan memeluk kembali lelaki dihadapannya itu.

_Tapi kau tahu? Dengan sedikit senyumanmu saja rasa sakit itu hilang entah kemana. Senyuman indah inilah yang selalu menjadi pendorong kuat bagiku untuk merahasiakan perasaanku padamu. Karena aku tahu jika kunyatakan perasaan ini, kau pasti menjauhiku, hubungan sahabat yang sudah kita bina beberapa tahun ini akan rusak, dan aku tidak menginginkannya. Aku tidak menginginkan kau berada jauh dariku._

"Terima kasih Ishida-kun, kau selalu kerepotan karena aku,"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa kok," senyuman terukir di bibir pemilik rumah sakit Karakura ini.

"Oh, aku baru sadar, dimana kacamatamu Ishida-kun?"

"Aku menyimpannya di saku, hari ini aku ingin melihat sahabatku bahagia tanpa penghalang apapun." Ishida menggigit bibir bagian bawah dan sedikit menahan nafas.

_Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali aku berdoa agar hari ini tidak datang. Aku memang pecundang, yang mampu kulakukan hanya memendam perasaanku hingga saat ini. Aku tahu ini sangat mustahil, tapi aku ingin memohon padamu untuk meninggalkan dirinya dan berpaling padaku._

"Hihihi…kau ini aneh, acara hampir dimulai Ishida-kun masuklah, aku masih harus menyelesaikan riasanku,"

"…" Ishida mengangguk, menatap senyuman hangat dari perempuan yang ia cintai. Senyuman terakhir sebelum wanita diseberang itu menjadi pendamping hidup lelaki lain bukan dirinya. Segera ia memasuki tempat dimana pernikahan akan dilakukan. Mencari tempat duduk yang tepat agar selalu bisa melihat Orihime hingga upacara pernikahan selesai.

Perlahan Orihime yang digandeng oleh kakaknya berjalan memasuki tempat resepsi pernikahan. Seorang lelaki berjas hitam menunggunya di atas altar. Mata hijau tua lelaki ini terlihat berbinar, menunggu sang calon istri. Rambut hitam sebahu miliknya ditata sedemikian rapi, dan dari wajah putih pucatnya tampak jelas ekspresi bahagia.

_Setiap malam aku selalu gelisah, mungkin sejak dulu aku sudah tahu kalau hari ini akan tiba tapi hatiku tidak ingin mengakuinya. Inoue-san, aku membencimu, aku membencimu karena kau tidak pernah menyadari bagaimana perasaanku ini padamu. Terkadang aku berharap kau tidak akan pernah bahagia walau perasaanku selalu menentang._

Saat ini kedua mempelai telah berdiri diatas altar penikahan. Saling tatap satu sama lain sebelum mengikat janji suci untuk selamanya. Pandangan Ishida tidak lepas dari perempuan yang tampak sangat cantik dan bersinar dengan gaun pengantin itu. Orihime tersenyum, senyum bahagia yang belum pernah Ishida lihat selama ini. Tulus dan hangat, tidak ada kesedihan ataupun penyesalan terselip dalam senyumannya kali ini.

_Melihat senyummu itu aku paham, selama bertahun-tahun ini aku hidup dalam ilusi seperti orang bodoh dengan dirimu sebagai pengendali utamanya. Hiduplah bahagia dengannya Inoue-san, dengan begitu aku bisa melupakanmu. Meski akan sangat sulit dan memakan waktu lama, aku bersyukur kau telah mengisi hatiku. Terima kasih Inoue-san.._

_._

_._

_.  
_

**END**

.

.

**.  
**

Maaf kalo fict nya terlalu pendek, hehehe…*digampar*

Review yah!


End file.
